a fight never expected
by azab
Summary: read it is a squell between dragon ball & full meatl alcmist
1. Chapter 1

Author: azab

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing

Genre: humor\action

Summary: it was a peaceful day until -------

Author note: this story was made by my nephew Hamza and it's his first story so be easy on him.

Chapter one: A peaceful day ruined

It was a peaceful day at the military the guards saw nothing suspicious but then they saw 3 men flying and ran to Roy mustangs office where Ed, al, Armstrong, and Roy were and reported that there are flying homunculus outside everybody ran quickly outside and attacked the flying men.

"Why are those people attacking us? " Said goku

"I don't know but we can't keep dodging them forever" said vegeta

"These guns are fast" said gohan tiredly

"How do they keep dodging it so fast?" Said Ed desperately

"Maybe there using alchemy Ed" said al

"Homunculus can't us alchemy Al remember!" said Ed

"Ohhhh yeah" said Al

"Maybe there not homunculus hmm…. "Said Ed thinking deeply

"Let's attack them with our alchemy Edward eleric" said Armstrong by looking at his muscles.

"That's it Final Flaaaaaaaaashhhhh!" Said vegeta while using his "final flash attack"

"NOOOOOOOO" said goku screaming

"Vegeta you just killed over 300 military solders" said goku angrily

"Damn I missed those four" said vegeta pointing at ed, al, Armstrong, and Roy

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MISSED!" said goku and gohan together by

Screaming

So how was it I really liked it and I think he has a talent

Don't forget to review

Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

Author: azab

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing

Genre: humor\action

Author note: this is chappy two please review

Chapter two: a fierce battle begins

"Who are these freaks?" said vegeta laughing

"I am Louis Neil Armstrong the strong arm alchemist" said Armstrong

"I am Roy mustang the flame alchemist" said Roy in a low voice

"And I am Edward the full metal alchemist" said Ed impressively

"I am alphones eleric I am the full metal alchemist's brother ……. "Said Al

"Enough of this alchemist crap interdictions make me sick and yours made me sicker" said vegeta in a mocking voice

"VEGETA" said goku

"Are you trying to pick a fight" said gohan

"Yeah" said vegeta

"Haaaaaaayah how do you like canons you freaks" said Ed transmuting a canon

"Ouch that hurt" said goku

"Kakarot you take the shortly and the big armored guy and gohan you take muscle head and I will take that sissy over there"

" WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT ! " said all the alchemists

"Uh oh you made them mad" said gohan

"What you scared of these wimps" said vegeta mockingly

Click BOOOOOOM

Coughs "okay…… now ill fight "said goku

KA------------ME-------HA---------ME------HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think please leave a review


	3. Chapter 3

Author: azab

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing

Genre: humor \ action

Author note: he is a dragon ball & a full metal alcmist fan

Chapter three: the battle begins

"AAAAAAAH" screamed Roy In pain

"You'll pay for THAT" said Armstrong as he transmuted his sharp rocks at gohan

"Eeeekkkk haaaa" said gohan in pain

Punches 

"Looks like were evenly matched in hand-hand combat" said Armstrong to gohan

"Looks like it" repeated gohan

"Hhhhhhaaaaaaaa" shouted Armstrong

"MASENKO----HAAAAAAAAAAAA"

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

"MAJOR" shouted Ed

"I am alright Edward Eleric" said Armstrong

"What about you Connell" said Al

"I am alright" said Roy

"It's my turn with the sissy" said vegeta\

Click----------------------------------------------

BOOOOOOOOM

"BIG BANG ATTACK"----------------- ------

Please leave a review


	4. Chapter 4

Author: azab

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing

Genre: humor \ action

Author note: I hope you like it

Chapter four: evenly matched

Coughs 

"Not bad for a sissy" said vegeta

"What you can't even hit a sissy" said Roy mockingly

"You bastard" said vegeta angrily

Punches click kicks dashes lasers 

"Macho man may have won the first battle but this one you wont" said vegeta

"Me loose your funny shortly" said Roy

"Haaaaaaa" shouted vegeta

Punch 

"My eye damn" said Roy

"Hahaha a sore eye"

Click

"Waaaaaaaahhhhh" screamed vegeta painfully

Punch 

Kick 

"Were evenly matched aren't we" said Roy "I guess so but…" said vegeta sadly

Please leave a review


	5. Chapter 5

Author: azab

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing

Genre: humor \ action

Author note: this the last chappy hope you like it

Chapter 5: the battle stops

"Guess it's your turn kakarot" said vegeta

"Okay" said goku

"Ed aren't you scared" said Al

"No what ever it takes to get you out of this ill do it" said Ed sadly

"Brother I will fight with you no matter what" said Al

"But……………… okay if you want that" said ed

"Okay let's start" said goku

KA----ME---HA---------------ME------HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Transmutation flash brings a mighty canon boom

Craaaaaash booooooom explosion 

"Su-per sa-y-aaaaaaaaaaaaaan" screamed goku punch grapple kick 

"AL, ED" Roy and Armstrong shouted

"I guess here's where our journey stops Al cough " said ed while crying

"but at least we die together ed he cough " said Al while his invisible tears fall

When goku saw them he couldn't kill them " I can't kill them…lets go were not welcomed here" said goku , goku, gohan, and vegeta flied off to somewhere else the battle stopped finally, every one continued there own journeys and achieved everything and never met again but they didn't forget each other and stayed away from each other

Forever.

THE END

So this is it hope you love it


End file.
